In a conventional metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET), the source, channel, and drain structures are constructed adjacent to each other within the same plane. Typically, a gate dielectric is formed on the channel area and a gate electrode is deposited on the gate dielectric. The transistor is controlled by applying a voltage to the gate electrode, thereby allowing a current to flow through the channel between source and drain.
An alternative to methods of building planar MOSFETs has been proposed to help alleviate some of the physical barriers to scaling down existing designs. The alternative method involves the construction of three dimensional MOSFETs, in the form of a multi-gate transistor such as a dual-gate field effect transistor (FinFET) or a tri-gate transistor field effect transistor, as a replacement for the conventional planar MOSFET.
Three-dimensional transistor designs such as the FinFET and the tri-gate field effect transistor allow tighter packing of the same number of transistors on a semiconductor chip by using vertical or angled surfaces for the gates. A tri-gate field effect transistor comprises three equal length gates situated on three exposed surfaces of a body whereas a FinFET comprises two equal length gates situated along the sides of a narrow body, or fin.
The gate electrode is commonly formed on the gate dielectric using a doped polysilicon layer, one or more metal layers, or a combination of polysilicon and metal layers. The gate electrode may be capped with dielectric layer to mask and protect the structure during front-end processing. The width of the gate electrode structure and regions of isolation between the gate electrodes is commonly miniaturized to provide a greater density of gates per unit area. Deviations in the profile of the gate structure where the cross-section of the gate structure is either flared or notched may lead to reduced device performance or operational failure of one or more transistors.